Ice and Fire
by facepalmfox
Summary: Quinn and Santana are both part of two different clans, Quinn is part of the Ice clan and Santana is part of the Fire, Santana's family kidnaps Quinn.  Quinn/Santana Rated M for later chapters.


This chapter takes place in the past, next one will be when they are in their teens. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Frozen.<p>

Cold.

Ice.

_Glacies._

Five year old Quinn Fabray wrote onto a blank sheet of paper, her pencil caused the only sound in the room; at such a young age she understood what it meant to be part of the Fabray lineage.

Show no weakness, hide all emotion. That was what her parents taught her as soon as she could talk.

Quinn Fabray, pale as snow, never once been in the sun, confined, hidden from the outside world, stored like a precious diadem. Quiet as the night and sly like cheetah, Quinn Fabray was the one from the legend; and everyone wanted her.

* * *

><p>Burn.<p>

Hot.

Fire.

_Ignis Avi_

Santana Lopez was the typical five year old child, she played outside, her skin tanned to perfection, she was loud and questioned everything, and of course she had an attitude, she had a personality, something her father was extremely proud of. Being part of the Lopez family line was something the young Lopez took pride in; she loved her family and would do anything for it.

Be yourself, live every day to the fullest, don't regret.

An older Latino man walked into the bright colored walls of Santana's room, "Mija, you're going to get a new friend here with you." Santana sat up, an excited look on her face as she listened to her father, "She's from a different clan, and she might be distant at first but be nice to her." Her father warned the feisty child, knowing how abrasive she could be. Santana nodded, she couldn't wait to meet someone her age.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

It's dark, very dark, and cold, where am I? I pull a blanket and cover my body.

_Blink_

This isn't my room or my house. I've never been outside my house before. Help.

_Blink_

I look around, bright red walls, toys in a corner; it's quite messy compared to my room, I note in the back of my mind. I turn my head and see a girl, she looks my age, but she's a lot tanner than me. I pout and give her a look, silently asking her where I am.

"Hi!" I hear her say, "Papi told me that you were going to be my new friend!" She sounded so excited; I just furrow my eyebrows, and analyze her.

She's wearing a pair of shorts and a red shirt, her hair is in a up and she has a band aid on her cheek. I've never seen a girl who looked so… Boyish.

I notice that she's staring at me, so I give her a shy smile, she seems nice, different, but different is good, right?

"My name is Santana Lopez, and don't you forget it." She said with a wide smile, showing all of her teeth, I can't help but smile back at her, giving her a genuine smile. I see her blush but I shrug it off.

A few minutes later I get off the bed I was in, I'm still wearing what I was yesterday, Santana shows me where her toys are and asks if I want to play with her, I nod, although I'm not sure what to do, mom and dad never let me play with anyone my age.

"You never told me your name." Santana said as she opened her toy chest.

"My name is Quinn Fabray; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely, "What are we going to play?" I ask.

"We can play house! I'll be the husband and you can be my wife!" Santana says going through her toy chest, looking for something, she pulls out a hat and a plastic toy ring; I see her put on the hat and get down on her knee.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused by what she is doing,

"Proposing! If we're going to be husband and wife I need to be a gentleman and propose." Santana says as she looks up at me, I can't help but blush.

"Will you Quinn Fabray, take me as your husband?" She asks giving me a dopey smile, I giggle and nod,

"Yes, it'll be an honor to marry you." I say as I take the ring from her and put it on, she stands up and I look at her, she looks hesitant but then she kisses my cheek, my cheeks are red now.

I then hear the door open and see a man come in; I hide behind Santana and grab the back of her shirt. The man walks over to us slowly; Santana doesn't seem alarmed by his presence so I lighten my grip.

"Hey mija, did you make a new friend?" He asked gently as he leans down to face us at eye level. Santana nods proudly, "Yup! And she's my wife too!" Santana said with a toothy smile, I blush again; I've been doing that a lot lately.

The man gives me a smile and I nod at him, "Excuse me, Mister, but where am I?" I decide to ask.

He looks at me and something passes through his face, but I couldn't read it, "You're in the Lopez estate." I arch an eyebrow, "But why am I here?"

"You're going to be here for a while, your parents asked me to look after you." He says slowly while he runs his hand through his hair. I nod, "But why?"

"I have no idea, little one." He said softly, "What's your name?"  
>"Quinn Fabray."<p>

"Welcome, I hope you and Santana get along."

I nod and smile, "I hope so too."

Santana looks at me and smiles, "We will, Papi." She grabs Quinn's hand gently, and brings it up to her lips and kisses it gently.

Quinn giggled and blushed, "My husband."

* * *

><p>Woohoo my first multichapter story! Please review!<p> 


End file.
